


Baryonyx scene rewrite

by Gojiratheking106



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Baryonyx - Freeform, Baryonyx is not a monster anymore, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Honestly this scene was just bad, I'm Bad At Titles, Movie: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: I really disliked how the scene with the Baryonyx was written so I changed it up a little (lot). The Baryonyx actually acts like an animal now, or at least I tried.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Baryonyx scene rewrite

"That's it!" Franklin said, and leaned back with a smile. The gate was unlocked, they were getting the hell out of there. However, his smile soon banished when he started hearing beeps coming out of the screen. Claire turned around, staring at the screen with a huge red dot.

"Proximity alert" She read. "Something's coming". Franklin turned around, and pointed towards a tunnel at the end of the room. "Where does that tunnel lead?"

"Well it connects to the rest of the-" A low rumble interrupted Claire before she could finish her sentence “...park”. The beep continued to ominously beep as the two walked towards the tunnel.

“It’s the T.rex, it’s the T.rex” Franklin kept repeating, scared out of his mind. “It’s not the T.rex” Claire answered, trying to calm him down. “It wouldn’t even fit in there”. However, her reassurance fell flat when the shape of the animal became visible at the end of the tunnel, dimly lit by small flows of lava behind it. The animal continued walking forward, only its footsteps indicating its presence, along with the occasional flash of its shape.

Claire and Franklin walked back, trying to get as far away as possible. The dinosaur soon reached the end of the tunnel, slowly looking around and stepping into the light. It had beautiful golden scales, with two light blue markings adorning its eyes. It had long arms, with three claws at the end of them, one of the claws being visibly larger. Its snout was long and thin, sharp teeth visible in it. To top it off, some visibly burnt hair-like feathers adorned the animal’s neck, elbows and tail.

“See? It’s not a T.rex, just a Baryonyx” Claire said calmly.

“JUST A BARYONYX?!” Franklin yelled, absolutely terrified. “HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?!”

The screams caught the attention of the animal, that looked at Franklin with inquisitive eyes, then took a step towards them. Franklin screamed in terror, seeing the creature getting closer. His scream was answered by a roar. However, before the Baryonyx could do anything, a stream of lava fell close to it, causing it to roar in terror and step back, startled by the temperature. The dinosaur started to frantically looking around, when it spotted the exit gate, still closed, with light coming from under it.

The theropod then sprinted towards the gate, completely forgetting about the humans, and started to desperately scratch it and roar at it, trying to get out. Franklin ran towards the screens, trying to find a way out, when a burst of lava exploded right behind them, completely destroying the wall and barely missing Franklin. He ran back to Claire. “How are we even supposed to get out of here?!”

Claire looked around, sweating and scared out of her mind when she spotted a ladder, with two segments. She tried to pull the lower segment down to climb it up, but it was to no avail. It was stuck. She looked back, and spotted an office chair. The lava was starting to cover the building.

“Franklin, the chair!” She yelled, pointing at it. Franklin made the run for it, quickly crossing the room, grabbing it and bringing it to Claire. This, however, caught the attention of the Baryonyx. Claire quickly took the chair and climb it up, now being able to reach the ladder, and climbed a few steps up when suddenly she heard Franklin screaming again. She looked back, and saw the Baryonyx looking at them. 

“Claire, move! I beg you!” But Claire couldn’t move. She was frozen, staring at the Baryonyx. It looked confused, and unsure of what was happening. Another wall exploded into a burst of molten rock, ending that brief moment of stillness. The Baryonyx screeched in horror and both Claire and Franklin climbed up the ladder. The dinosaur looked at both of them going up, and quickly ran to the ladder, almost crashing against it. Claire was already opening the scuttle when she briefly looked down. The Baryonyx had managed pull the ladder down, and was now desperately trying to climb it up, but it gave away under the animal’s almost two tons of weight. Both Franklin and Claire managed to climb up, and while Franklin quickly got away from the scuttle and took a deep breath, Claire looked back down.

The Baryonyx was looking at her, roaring and moaning in terror as the lava closed in. The sounds probably were just the screams of a terrified animal, but Claire felt it was begging. Begging her to take it with them. The theropod started looking around, screeching in horror as the smoke slowly covered it. The last thing Claire saw were its terrified eyes, the eyes of an animal too scared to die, and the long, thin snout opening to let out a last, soul-shaking roar. The smoke then covered it completely, and the agonic cries of the Baryonyx were gone. Claire shut the scuttle, hunching over. Tears started to fall out of her eyes. She couldn’t have saved it, she thought. She knew she couldn’t save them all, but witnessing it was too much. “I’m sorry” Was the only thing the ex-park operations manager of Jurassic World could mutter.


End file.
